X-Men: The New Generation
by Sam3693
Summary: The government is attempting to take mutant kids and train them for their own personal use. Within the kids taken is young Indigo. A newly discovered mutant. They must survive what ever the government throws at them.
1. Chapter 1

There was no warning, there was never a warning. Never did anybody believe that the mutant registration act would become a law. Never did anybody ever think it applied to them. Most with passive abilities that did not affect their appearances thought that the government would overlook the, but the sentinels took care of that. After so many disruptions were caused by assumed mutants, the government decided to make sure the new generation of mutants was educated to not use their abilities. But, instead of teaching them the proper way to use them and when, they planned to take and isolate them from the public for their own use. They began to test it on a selective group of young mutants found in Oregon.

 **Indigo Kaar**

I had absolutely no idea what the heck just happened and I did not want to anyway. One minute I was in my room doing homework and the next moment I was in the kitchen. One moment I was normal, the next a mutant. I had heard about them and how anybody could have the genes within them. I just hoped to God that I just couldn't remember going down the stairs.

My mom, in the kitchen at the time, was frightened by the appearance of me and I had no idea what to say. I couldn't hide it anymore. Just a couple of weeks ago, I would begin to move places faster, but little did I know, I wasn't moving there, I was teleporting. My body would be in one place and then another. I was ashamed to tell my parents, but I couldn't hide it anymore.

"Indigo," my mom began, "can your father and I talk to you for a second?"

My eyes, filled with fear did nothing but stare. What else could I do but nod. My mother moved past me, whispering something in my dad's ear as he pushed himself upwards on the couch. They sat next to each other and waited for me to enter the family room. I wished that I never walked in, but I couldn't keep them waiting. Or could I. I could run away, into the woods and never come back, but I knew that I couldn't. So, I walked in and sat the opposite from them.

Nobody spoke for a bit, only an awkward silence filled the room.

"So, this might be a little hard to take in, so, um, your father will explain it to you!" my mom panicked.

He gave her the stink eye and spoke, "Indigo, sweetie, you know what mutants are?"

I nodded as a knot formed inside my stomach.

"Well, your mother and I are both, them, so that means you are too. But I think you already know that huh?"

The knot tightened as I nodded, still in shock. I knew it was true, but a little bit of hope was still alive. Well, now it was dead. I managed a question though.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"We didn't want you to worry," my mom finally spoke.

"Well, so what now?" I asked.

"Nothing, we just want to know about what you can do, so we can help you act, um, well," my dad responded before I interrupted.

"Normal!" I interrupted.

Their faces went pale white and neither of them knew what to say. They looked at one another unknowingly. The awkward silence returned so I decided to fill it.

"Well, I think I can sorta teleport places, but I don't know how, it sorta just happens. One minute I'm somewhere and snigger I'm sorta just, poof, gone!"

Their faces looked intrigued and the silence was at least gone.

"Well I have no idea how to help you because we did not think you would have abilities anything like that, your father and I both do not have very physical powers," my mother continued.

"Ya know what," I began, "I just want to be alone right now and just think this over."

Before they could respond, I ran to my room, but before reaching the top of the steps, my body felt like jelly and I was already in my room.

"Gah!" I screamed, "stop doing that!"

My anger filled up inside of me. Why had my parents never told me? Why can't I control it? And why me!?

I flopped onto my bed and screamed into my pillow, I needed help. Not controlling it, but controlling my feelings. And I knew who I could trust, or at least I hoped. Tomorrow at school, I was going to have to confront my best friend.

"No, no, no," I thought, "I hate my life, nobody, even my best friend, who still like a mutant!"

I just have to wait until tomorrow for my appending doom. I can't believe in a matter of one day, my whole life was ruined!


	2. Chapter 2: Luck Running Dry

The morning was a blur, filled with nothing but scenes that just didn't make sense. I'd be one place, then another, and then even outside. I was currently not talking to my parents, so instead of bothering them for a ride I walked. It wasn't far, but I just didn't like being alone that early in the morning. I tried my hardest not to teleport, especially when cars passed by, or when some other kids were in the other side in the street. I was doing great, there was no tingling sensation, I wouldn't feel my body drifting off.

A smile appeared on my face, maybe this wasn't going to be so bad. The grin became contagious, making my whole body turn less stiff and more relaxed. I began to hum a light tune as I neared the school. It was only about three minutes away, but I managed to just see it.

"Your almost there, now all you have to do is not get caught by anybody," I thought as the school was a mere twenty seconds away.

But, before reaching the door, a tingling sensation began at my feet. My arms felt as if they had been to jelly. My noise twitched as it happened.

"Achoo!" I sneezed.

Nobody was around, but I let out a little laugh. It was only a sneeze and I was about to go run and hide in a bush or something. The laugh soon stopped as began to look around. The school doors were no longer in view, only a hallway. The hallway around the corner from where my locker is. My stomach felt as if it was caving in, fear filled me as I spun around frantically, seeing if anybody was around. Seeing nobody, I began to calm down, but then a heard a noise.

Bang! A locker shut behind me. I slowly turned around to see a kid a few years younger than me sainting there, staring. His eyes wide open, refusing to close and a lock of his hair in his face. I couldn't tell if he was stunned or not until he grabbed his books and took off running in the other direction. A faint, squeak, could be heard as he ran, as if his life depended on it. Amend depending on what he saw, he might have think it had.

I hit my head with my hands.

"Gah!," I began, "how you could give yourself away in a matter of a few seconds, your so stupid!"

I repeated the last part over and over, repeatedly smacking my head until I felt so dizzy, I thought I might be teleporting without knowing it. But still, I kept going, cause what else could I do.

My life you have been over. I could be handed right to whatever those people are that take mutant kids. I could...

Before making the situation worse, there was a tap on my left shoulder.

"Hey Indigo, watcha doing in the hallway?" My best friend, Anna, asked.

Panicked, I could not really think of a good excuse and Anna knows me enough to tell when I was lying.

"I was thinking about something and I lost my train of thought, but I'm pretty sure it was really important, like life or death important!" I joked trying to stay cool.

"Ok," Anna laughed, a faint smile showing, "so wanna walk together and try to figure out what you forgot?"

"No it's fine," I began, "I just remembered, that I, um, forgot to water my plant, see life or death!"

Ann nodded, but slowly, as if she was trying to read my facial expressions. She knew I was lying, but she just didn't know what about.

We walked hand and hand down the hallway, one foot after another, until reaching our lockers, each on a different side of the hallway. We began our separate ways to get our books.

"4, 12, 5," I mumbled while putting my locker combination in.

The blue shaded locker popped open along with a few of my books I threw in the other day. I cleaned opus the avalanche, protruding from my locker and opened up my backpack, taking out only my Spanish, social studies, and science books. It was a lot and they were pretty heavy but I began to get used to it, after Awhile though.

Anna and I had different homerooms on different sides of the school, so we went our separate ways, Anna down one hallway and me down the other. The hallway, now packed with kids was difficult to navigate. The screaming from kids and the pushing, oh the pushing was the worst. Nobody cared who they rammed into as long as they weren't caught. The worst part is when someone drops their books and everybody goes to help them pick up the books. Most would think that is a good thing, but not when it stops the so called, flow of traffic.

I laughed at the thought but quickly tripped over a kid and it sent my books flying. I frantically ran to get them, but the hallway was already filled which kids willing to help me. Screams of anger people, not wanted to be late for homeroom emerged and I became that person who caused the raucous. Kids ran everywhere, grabbing at the books, some even taking my pencils and running off into the other kids.

When the last books was returned to me and the staring and rude comments became a minimum, I continued on to my homeroom, Mrs. Kinok. The late bell had no rung yet, but the hall was already desolate. I peeked into the classroom to see everybody already within its walls. The white brick interior with posters mothering it walls was right in front of me, but I was too afraid of what might occur if I walk in.

So many things could go wrong. I could trip and fall flat on my face, or I could drop all my books again. Or, maybe even someone is waiting in there to scare me out of my pants. And they could all be talking about me. Or,... No, those are human problems, I'm not human, I have to think about what problems a mutant would have and a few were already coming to mind. The fearful thoughts began once again. What if the boy told already and everybody knew, or I could teleport right in front of their eyes, or... the late bell rang. I if I went in now I would not be considered that late, so I did. My hand lightly pushed the wooden framed door open, sending a chill up my spine, even though I was pretty sure it was warmer in the classroom. A creeping noise could be heard as I entered no the door began closing, slowly. Nobody looked at me, not even Mrs. Kinok, but I felt her ready to talk and that was what she did.

"Your late Mrs. Kaar," she spoke.

Her gruff voice took be by surprise, so I just nodded, keeping my head down and not making eye contact with anybody. I had no friends in this homeroom, so I sat in the desolate corner of the room. My desk had a slight crack on it fake wood surface, stretching from the length of the desk, until it meets the metal legs. Small holes were spread about from kids who would somehow manage to stab pencils into the solid desk. The chair, wobbly was not comfortable either. It was a plastic blue chair with a pice of it sticking out, hitting your back every time I moved. My life pretty mush sucked, but I used to have Anna to make it better. Now once I tell her about me being, um, different, she'll be gone.

Stuck in my thoughts, I didn't notice that we were reciting the Pledge to the Flag until people became to get up. I struggled to my feet and placed my hand over my heart. In somewhat unison, everybody began the pledge.

"I pledge allegiance, to the flag of the United States of America, and..." my mind, filled with curiosity cut myself off.

Nobody noticed me stop reciting it, but it felt like all eyes were on me. I always had good eye sight, so even from the back of the classroom, I could see the newsletter on Mrs. Kinok's computer. Despite my pride in my twenty twenty eyes sight, I was so far back that only a few words were legible. I gasped so loud that I felt as if everybody stopped just to see if I was hyperventilating. I felt my body begin to tingle and that was never good. I began to fight the urge, looking and thinking just about the classroom, the desk, the dark corner, and hopefully it would be enough to keep me here.

The pledge was over, but I was too afraid to make any sudden movements. I really didn't know what triggered me to teleport and I didn't intend to find out while in front of a teacher and a bunch of kids from my grade. I slowly began down to the chair, my hands shaking, a drop of sweat dropping from my forehead to my pants. Relief never swept over me even as I sat down, still in the classroom. The bell wasn't to ring for another two minutes, but all of the kids were already lined up at the door ready to leave this place. But me, I was not ready to move, ever.

"Maybe I shouldn't have stormed off on my parents last my night," I thought, "maybe they can help me control, whatever it is"

The thought stirred around in my mind until I saw the clock begin to strike eight thirty. The bell sounded and the heard of kids ran out of the door, pushing and shoving at one another to get out.

"Mrs. Kaar, Indigo!" Mrs. Kinok yelled, "What are you still doing here?"

"Um.. my first class is here," I nervously lied.

"No it's not, you have me next block," she responded.

"Oh, silly me. Sorry, I'll be out of your hair," I weakly told her.

She flashed a quick smile, then went back to her computer, the same one that I saw the notice on, but I couldn't see the date, that was going to cost late bell was going to ring for class. Nobody was looking, maybe because the only person in the room was my computer addicted teacher and well just me.

"Maybe I could use my so called, mutation to my advantage, well if I can control it," I thought.

I stood up, looking around, I guess that nobody has class at this time. I closed my eyes, clenched my fists and thought about the outside of the social studies classroom. I thought on the white speckled floor, the graffiti of kids names written on the walls and the way the light shine perfectly from a small sun roof that can't be close pad ever since a kid through a box of pencils up there. I breathed in and out, I really had no idea how this worked. I opened my eyes in frustration and headed for the door. I did a double take then looked up at the sun roof, the speckled floor, and the social studies room door. I felt a swell of excitement fill up inside of me. My shaking hand flew into the air to celebrate, when I realized that my books were in them. Confused I spun around to grab them, when I noticed a figure lurking by the water fountain.

It was the kid that saw me teleport earlier. I hadn't really seen what he looked like until I saw his features. His dark hair matched his brown eyes, which had a tint of fear hidden within them. He was shaking almost as hard as I was. He looked like he wanted to run, but fear got the most of him.

"I, I, I thought that I saw things before, but now, you, again. You weren't here and now you are and I am either going crazy or your, some part of monster?" the boy yelled.

I put my finger to my lips telling him to be quieter, but he just got louder.

"I have to go tell somebody!" He yelled while beginning to sprint the other way.

Panicked, I ran at him, casing him to go faster. I was left with no choice, I sprinted faster, ignoring my aching foot and jumped, on him. Relived, I looked at him, only to see a unfamiliar sight. Under me, was the boy, but the floor looked different. My eyes scanned the surroundings and it wasn't hard to tell that I was not in the school anymore. Around us were vast greenery, trees on all sides. I got off of the boy and he ran backwards into a tree.

Part of me wanted to say, problem solved, let's just teleport out of here, but my conscious knew that I shouldn't. I walked towards him, then just stared. Him eyes looked up at me, while he frantically searched the ground for a rock or something to throw at me.

Looking at him and remembering how he called me a monster, my mind went through possibilities.

"Since when has my conscious helped me anyways," I said still staring at the kid.

He didn't know what I meant, but I did, he wanted to call me a monster, so I would start acting like one. I shut my eyes and began to think of the hallway. The graffiti names, the broken sunroof, and how when I opened my eyes, I was there.

I began to freak out, I just stranded a kid and apparently missed my first class. Fear overtook me, I ran the the bathroom and ran into a stall. The blue plastic walls faced me. The porcelain toilet seat was moved down so I sat on it.

"What can I do!" I screamed.

My parents would kill me and what excuse could I use.

"Okay, okay," I though while trying to calm myself down before I hyperventilated, "Let's just go to the nurse's office and say you have had a stomachs ache for the past hour."

It could work, yeah, then my parents would pick me up and I could leave and never come back. I may have been ver exaggerating, but once home, they could help me, train me maybe. And I would come back to school when I could control my teleporting thingy power, ability, I really haven't figured this out yet. I unlocked the door and walked out.

The nurse's office was just as I remembered it. The same computer, scale a cabinets. The bathroom door still had a weird stain on it and Nurse Smith was still sitting at her compute like always, on her phone.

My feet walked one at a time over to her desk, where she was seated.

"Um, Mrs. Smith?" I asked.

"Oh, yes honey," she responded while turning her phone off.

I held my stomach and began."I have been in the bathroom all since the start of school, I didn't even get to go to first period. My stomach hurts really bad!"

She put a face of pity on and talked. "Oh, sweetie, let me call your parents and see if they can take you home and don't worry, I'll talk to your teacher and tell them you weren't skipping."

Everything was going according to plan, but unfortunately for me, nothing good ever lasts.

She got off of the phone and told me the news.

"Sorry, but you'll just have to go to class, both of your parents are busy and can't pick you," she alerted me.

My smiling, hopeful face turned to one of grief. I nodded and walked out. The hallway, desolate, was where I walked until reaching my classroom. I managed to get through four more classes without any mutant mishaps, as I am now calling it, but there were a few close calls. And I'm really afraid to sneeze, I have been holding in like every sneeze that I have. My noise still tingles.

Anna and I met up at the lockers. We each put our books away and got the ones we needed after lunch. She, smiles and all, skipped down the hallway by my side until we reached the bathroom. We always stop there before lunch. I opened the door for her and we both waltzed in. Before she walked into a stall, I began.

I was looking in the mirror. My light brown hair covering parts of my shirt a face. My hand reached up, moving the stray strands of my bangs away from my eyes and I worked up the effort to speak.

"Anna I have to tell you something, it's a secret that you can't tell anybody," I warned.

"Ok, lay it on me, it's not like I have any other friends to tell," she jokes, elbowing me in the shoulder.

I began. "Do you know what a mutant is?"


	3. Chapter 3: Losing Hope

Anna's eyes looked interested, but her feet pointed away as if she already knew what was coming. I didn't need to be able to read her mind to know that she had an idea of what I was going to tell her.

"Yes," she gulped.

She obviously knew where this was going, but stayed calm and listened. Her hand nervously scratched her face as I continued.

"Don't freak out, but, I, I," I managed to choke out.

Before I finished, her feet began backwards. She didn't turn her back to me, but proceeded backwards with caution. A light tap was heard every time her foot hit the ground. My heart felt like it had been torn in two. She knew what I was and... was afraid of me.

"Stay back!" She warned.

My heart, now completely torn in two, felt a knife jab into it.

Her fearful face and voice echoed in the bathroom. I ran to the door and frantically locked it. If my best friend didn't accept this, then neither would anybody else.

Tears filled behind my eyes, "Please," I began, "I'm still your friend Indigo, remember, the one who you sent every summer with. We met when you bumped into me, spilling hot chocolate onto my jacket in the middle of winter. You and I tell each other everything, please!" I pleaded.

She remained still, not sure what to make of the situation. I could tell she was confused and scared, as was I. Torn, Anna did nothing but stare at the wall and hand dryer laying upon it. Confusion boggled my mind, as it did hers. Neither of us said a word, but the silence spoke for itself. The silence said that if it took her this long to decide, it couldn't be anything good. Her face looked like she wanted to speak, but she just couldn't. Anna's hands shook as they layer besides her shirt.

Breaking the silence, I spoke.

"Please, I know you. And knowing you means that I know you would never let anything come in the way of our friendship."

I had a pinch of empathy in my voice that seems to calm her down just enough for her tensed up muscles to stop shaking, but she remained still. Just as all seemed to be going a bit better, I spoke once again.

"Let me just show you what I can do, it's nothing dangerous and once I learn to control it..."

Once I learn to control it, I hadn't even thought about how I was going to do that. And once I did, should I never use it again, or could I just use the... ability for my own purposes.

I pushed the thought out and continued.

"Once IT is contained, everything will go back to normal.

She didn't seem convinced, but I decided to show Anna anyway, without her approving nod.

My body tensed up. I bent my knees and grinned my teeth. I steadied my breathing and thought of the door, on the other side of the bathroom. The tingling sensation began. My bottom half went numb as the rest of my body did. My eyes shut. The last thing I saw was Anna pressing her hand against the wall.

My eyes were heavy, as if they had been glued shut in the few seconds I had them closed. But when they were opened, I was by the door. I

I began to slowly walk towards her, making sure there was just enough distance between us. I stopped a few steps away from Anna. She flinched back, only to realize her body was already pressed up against the wall. The awkward silence was no longer present as Anna spoke.

"Get back!" She screamed.

Her voice screeched as if she was being killed. I did a double take as her fear filled eyes turned to one of anger.

"Who knew such a horrible, creature could live underneath you and emerge now! Who knew how empty your eyes could become! If you think I'd be caught with a mutant, not even talking about being friends with one, then your crazy," she began, "your, your not The same person I befriended years ago, you've, you've evolved into a monster!"

Strands of Anna's light hair fell on her face, shielding her left eye from few. Tears filled her eyes, and dripping down her face. They fall upon her chest, which was going up and down, a mile a minute. Her face took on a reddish, tomato color has she spoke the words. Anna's hand fidgeted as she put them up, shielding herself as if I were to hurt her. Both of us were shaking, but not as bad as I was. The emotional state I was in was worse than hers, even if I didn't show it as much.

The more I shook, the more I realized why she was shielding herself. I was not only shaking, but teleporting, apparently all over the bathroom. One minute by the sink, then in front of Anna, and next into a a stall, but never outside of the bathroom. The tingling sensation filled my body, sending chills up and down my spine. I tried to stop myself, I did, but I couldn't.

I just couldn't!

The more I panicked and tried to stop it, the more IT wanted to come out. It never stopped, not even when Anna began to run for the door. I tried to speak, but I never did while I was mid teleport.

My voice could barley be heard.

"Think about what will happen if you don't stop. Think about the future, your future," I told myself.

The teleporting slowed down until it stopped. Anna, to afraid to properly unlock the door was still standing by it. Her hands shaking as her sweaty palms struggled with the manual lock. Her whole body looked red by now, trying now to make eye contact with me. I ran over, shielding the door and any way of her getting out without making any contact with me and I'm pretty sure she wasn't planning on doing that any time soon.

"I know that you will never accept me and you know what, if you won't accept me like this, then I don't care, but please, I'm begging you, don't tell anybody," I pleaded.

She nodded, but I wasn't sure if that was out of pity or fear.

I unlocked the door and opened it. She ran out, sprinting for the halls. My hand let go of the door and I slumped over to the nearest wall. Then, I slid down the wall until I hit the tiled floor. I pulled my knees into my chest and wrapped my hands around them, then put my head down until it met them. Tears filled my face now, I couldn't hold them in anymore. I let it all out, everything that Wanted to come out when Anna muttered all the hate filled words.

"How could she do this, every moment we spent together, wasted. Nothing mattered! Gah! I hate my life, why!" I began "first, the e-mail of the computer and now this!"

I wiped my tears away the self pity.

"Oh my gosh the e-mail!" I said aloud, out of surprise.

I forgot all about how it affected me. My attempts at leaving failed, my attempts at getting help, Anna, also were failures. I was out of ideas.

The bell sounded.

Well, I guess this was just unavoidable. I was off to science, where today a presenter was coming in. And according to the e-mail, one from the government who was going to come educate us about mutants. And that wasn't the worst of it. There would be a sentinel at the ready, just in case.

But in case of what?


End file.
